Creepy Connie's Curtain Call
Creepy Connie's Curtain Call is the twenty-third episode of the first season of JESSIE. It first aired on July 26, 2012 to 3.51 million viewers. Plot At the Central Park, Jessie announced that she is directing a play she's written by herself at the kids' school. Zuri and Ravi are up on the rocks (What Zuri called Mount Everest) and Ravi accidentally pushes a boulder down and Connie saves Luke before he got hit. Luke turns around and is shocked to find out that it was Connie who saved him. Connie apologizes to Luke for what she had done (in the episode Creepy Connie Comes a Callin') and asks if they could become friends. It then appeared that she was still in love with Luke when she had placed a strand of Luke's hair that she caught on her Luke doll when Luke, Jessie, and Emma left. Jessie had posted the cast list on the board. Luke was cast as the leading male role while Ravi plays the werewolf. Connie, furious that she is playing a tumbleweed, sets to hurt each girl who is cast to play the main role so that she can kiss Luke. Finally, Connie was cast to play the leading female role. In the play, Connie prepares for the kissing scene but Luke is reluctant to kiss her. She gets angry and chases Luke around the stage for a kiss, thus ruining the play. Jessie comes to the stage in a weird outfit and stops her and tells her that Luke is not in love with her. The play ends with a giant U.F.O. falling on them. Cast Main Cast *Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle Recurring Cast *Sierra McCormick as Connie Thompson Quotes Trivia *This is the sequel to Creepy Connie Comes a Callin'. *This came On Demand and Watch Disney Channel.com before it's official air date. *This episode aired on a Thursday night, instead of the usual Friday night. *In the episode The Whining, there is a mention of a school play written by Jessie causing the school auditorium to be set on fire, which is most likely a reference to this episode. *Jessie and the kids keep referring to the play as a thinly-veiled portrayal of Jessie's ex-relationships. *This episode is the second episode in the Creepy Connie Saga. *This is the last episode air in July of 2012. Goofs *At Central Park, when they "first" saw Creepy Connie, they left instantly, but, they left Ravi and Zuri by themselves. *When Emma hangs the poncho over Jessie's head, it's still folded up and hanging in front. But a few seconds later, it's unfolded and being worn properly. *When Jessie asked Connie "what's the problem", on the first cut, she and Luke were on the left. After Emma said, "That was snippy!" they're both on the right. *When Ravi is first shown wearing Connie's gift, it's a choker. But after he steps out of the elevator, it's a loose long string necklace. Gallery . Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes aired in 2012 Category:Over 3 Million Views